A Fathers Choice, A Daughters Sorrow
by CaptainJerkFace
Summary: Aragorn and Arwen have both passed and their son Eldarion now sits on the thrown. His sister Mithladiel finds that she is already promised to someone and this is her story of what she must do to find true love. Legolas has returned to Middle-earth. R&R!!
1. Aragorn and Arwen's passing, the rising ...

I do not own the characters from the books The Lord of the Rings. They belong to the genious Tolkien. I own those not in there, such as Mithladiel. Do no hurt me because of my bad elvish, and please enjoy and reveiw.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A tale of love and hate, evil and death and two lovers meant to be together whom even their fathers choices would not have kept apart. Little do they know that their father's choices were those of much wisdom and they knew that the two could love each other. Thus will come the uniting of two kingdoms though much war and struggle. But only through this can Middle-earth be once again rid of all that is evil and Legolas may finally lay easily and his departed friend may rest in peace. All that is evil and the dark powers of sauron that still linger in middle-earth will be no more by the doing of these two young lovers. Thus follows the tale of Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood and Mirimaelwen Elesserwen Telcontar of Gondor, known as Mithladiel.   
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Many footsteps rang out through the palace in Gondor early in the morning on March 1st 120, Gondor Reckoning. It was King Elessar's Birthday and he would be 210 years old. Only Aragorn was nowhere to be found, neither was Queen Arwen.  
  
There were many knocks upon the door of Mithladiel's door, but she was not bothered by her father's disappearance. He would often go missing for times, still having a rangers heart in him, but he always came back safely.   
  
"What doth thee want?" the young maiden's voice yelled from her bed. Another knock was heard, and then her brother Eldarion, now 20 years of age opened the doors and walked in unannounced.   
  
"Mithlad, get up. You lay there still asleep, while your sisters are already up and your father lay dying. Up now girl!"  
  
"I will not take commands like a horse, dear brother. You better learn to speak gentler to a maiden or thou shalt not win Marie's heart ever," she said as she sat up and began to brush her long brown hair. All at once her mouth dropped and her hands fell limp at her sides. "What doth thee mean by 'father lay dying?" she yelled at her brother as she jumped from her bed and ran to him.   
  
Eldarion found it hard to look his little sister in the eyes. "I wot not for sure, but I believe father has went to finally lay into his eternal sleep, as I have just this month past come of an age where I am ready to rule," with that he left her. He did not want to watch her face. He hurried to where his father's stone bed was made, in the House of the Kings in the Silent Street.   
  
Mithladiel stood as tears fell for a moment as tears fell for a moment and then grabbing her cloak made of green velvet she ran into the vast halls of her home and into the street towards The House of the Kings. When she got there she found she was not allowed in. They would let only the eldest in first. Eldarion was already in the house and still 2 more sisters must go, before her and her twin sister Miriliel would be allowed in. She fell to her knees in the street, acting very on royal like and cried for many long minutes. He father had been so kind and good to her. She loved to hear his stories of days past and his adventures. She wanted so much to once more stand by her father's side and hear of his ranger days.   
  
Inside the House of the Kings Elessar, Aragorn lay on his bed of stone.   
  
"Farewell, Eldarion, someday we may again meet in a distant time and place, my dear son. Take care of your kingdom and your sisters. Do not let all that I have done be in vain. Remember what I have done and written and follow what I have accomplished. If you ever wish to win your fair Marie you must be a man of much more than even I had to be to satisfy Elrond and Arwen. Here, is the winged crown of Gondor," he said as he placed the crown upon his sons dark locks. "And here is the sceptre of Aron, take them and fret not of my passing, for my life has been of a span thrice that of men in Middle-earth, dear child. Now go and live long with your half-elven blood. Farewell."  
  
Eldarion was then also made to leave, he was the new king, but this did nothing to calm his sorrowful heart. The eldest sister Meneleel arrived too late to be allowed in and the company was sad as they stood outside the House of the Kings as rain began to fall. The whole kingdom was filled with sorrow as the bells of Gondor rang and Arwen's voice could be heard yelling "Estel, Estel!"   
  
All fell silent, save the rain. Eldarion and his four sisters stood in the rain becoming soaked and mud covered. The world seemed to have gone silent and lay dead, as did their father. None had the mind about them to seek shelter, not even Eldarion. The lady Arwen emerged from the tomb and kissed Eldarion and the four on their cheeks and bid them farewell.   
  
"I must now also say farewell to all that I have loved and pass out of Minas Tirith and away to Lorien. Goodbye, my loves," The Lady Arwen had tears in her eyes as she mounted her steed and rode into the distance and away from all she had known for the past 122 years.   
  
It is said that after riding to Lorien she dwelt there alone until the winter came. Galadriel and Celeborn were both no longer present and the land was silent and fading.   
  
  
There as the mallorn-leaves were falling but spring had not yet come she laid herself to rest upon Cerin Amroth and there to this day is her green grave. And there is shall lay till the world is changed and all the days of her life are forgotten by the men that come after and elanor and niphredil bloom no more east of the sea.   
  
Eldarion whipped away his tears of his father and mother he had loved for 20 years and went to Mithladiel and helped her to rise. "Mithlad…he was old, we all knew the day would come when he would tire even of his children and Lady Arwen. Come, we must go home."  
  
The company set out to home as the whole kingdom wept and there Eldarion became ruler and he read through The Book of Agreements which those of Elessar and kingdoms and people. Many treaties and the like were held within it's pages but among them were things he had never known. His father had already promised his four daughters to be wed. Eldarion would no have to see to it that it was happened. He looked on the names in confusion, wondering why after what he did for Arwen, would Aragorn take away his beloved daughters changes for true love. He did not know it was Arwen's doing. He sighed as he seen that Meneleel's age to be wed had come. He had not imagined so much responsibility could come with just one passing.   
  
* * * * * * * * * *   
  
A year passed and Eldarion told his sisters of their planned marriages and Meneleel grew angry for she was already in love with a man from the next town over. She left quickly and it is said she hurriedly married, thus breaking her father's promise.   
  
Eldarion then turned to Makarwen to keep her fathers name as that of a man true to his word and not a liar, but she left as well, claiming the elf in her called her to the sea, she thus sailed away never to return that anyone can remember.   
  
Eldarion grew angry with his sisters and then called to Miriliel the Eldar of the twins to marry the man her father had chosen and Miriliel wanting to not hurt her father agreed to do so. In a turn of horrible events brought by the return of evil overtime to Middle-earth Miriliel was killed in a outbreak that lead Eldarion to want war with his neighbors. By some way the evil of Middle-earth was not all lost with the casting of the Ring into the cracks of Doom.   
  
Eldarion then turned to Mithladiel and said, "I pray thee do as your father has written. Will you not marry to keep your fathers name clean?"  
  
"To whom doth my father give me?"  
  
"Here it is said that for his daughter whose true name is Mirimaelwen Elesserwen Telcontar known fondly as Mithladiel or Mithlad only a prince would do. He is a prince of a far off kingdom, he shall come when the time is right. His father is the one making the arrangements. I don't wot who the man is, dear sister. This part of the book is damaged and the tengwar blurred. I can only tell you I pray his father not come forward, so that you may marry for love, without tarnishing the name of Elessar," with that he kissed her on the brow and bade her goodnight.   
  
Mithladiel's heart was troubled. She did not want to marry for her father and mother alone, but for love. She would not sleep that night.   
  
She clothed herself in her gown of green and white and upon her feet wore not lady's shoes but boots, and around her shoulders the one heirloom her father left her. An elven cloak hailed from Lothlorien in the times of Galadriel and Celeborn and the Great War of the Ring.  
  
In this manner she then set forth into the night, turning back only once. "Farewell dear brother, Eldarion, lose not any sleep over me, I shall be safe and find my love."  
  
She spent many weeks crossing the lands of Middle-earth till she came at last upon the edge of Fangorn and was on her way to Lorien when she met a foe she had not thought of. Mithladiel did not remember of the evil, which was before her time, and only now appearing again.   
  
The Orcs were all about her in minutes and her cloak was thrown off and her clothes ripped to shreds as the Orcs tried to torment her by laying their evil dirty hands upon her fair clear skin.   
  
The Orcs were moving south and decided it would be better to have the girl along for fun for a while then to kill her right away. They traveled for a fortnight giving their prisoner little to eat and stripping her almost to the skin.   
  
She cried that night and day, and cursed her stupidity. She had thought hat danger she may face would be better than living life with one she did not love. She had not guessed how wrong she maybe. But there was hope, for a savior had returned to the lands of Middle-earth. 


	2. Legolas Returns

Chapter 2  
  
In the year 1541 according to the Shire and year 120 in the reckoning of Gondor on The first of March as King Elessar passed into eternal sleep, Legolas of Mirkwood built a grey ship and set sail. His land was no longer called Mirkwood at that time though, for the dark evil had been driven away and the name was now Eryn Lasgalen, The Wood of the Green Leaves. Legolas sailed down the Anduin from Ithilien and over the sea, with him went Gimli son of Gloin, the dwarf. With that was the end of the Fellowship of the Ring in Middle-earth, for no elf that lays eyes on the sea shall ever have his heart satisfied with the forests again.   
  
Legolas however was different then most elves. His heard was still free, there was a void not even the Sea of forests could fill. So after many years spent in the lands unknown to us the passing of Gimli came as well, and with that passing Legolas was left once more on his own to continue his journeys, though by our reckoning he was ancient he was as an elf still a child.   
  
Legolas, young prince of Mirkwood and archer had as a young man never mixed or conversed with others much. Legolas showed his feelings more by actions than by words and in this found much courage. Legolas traveled much of the lands of Middle-earth while young and restless. He was glad when his father sent him as messenger to Rivendell and the Council of Elrond. From there he set out on his greatest journey, along with eight others. Frodo Baggins, Samise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck, and Peregrin Took, the four hobbits, Gandalf the Grey a wise old wizard, Gimli son of Gloin for the Dwarves and two men, Boromir of Minas Tirith and Aragorn son of Arathorn, they were nine and thus The Fellowship of the Ring.   
  
Each would give his life for another, and many did. There came with the death of Boromir a breaking of the Fellowship, but the friendship they had all gained would endure.   
  
At the end of this journey Legolas settled in Ithilien, and that is where his ship set out from. Legolas continued his journeys with his newfound friend Gimli in the new world. Gimli died in time and Legolas was again alone. Having many years of wisdom in his eyes and having still the void in his heart he set forth again for the lands of Middle-earth. Though no elf can ever again be at home in the forests after they have seen the sea, Legolas needed again to see the lands that still held his heart captive.   
  
Legolas sailed east and so over the sea and back to Middle-earth. Into Forlin Don and over Eredluin. To the Grey Havens and traveled through the shire and toward the forest Fangorn he went south. Even in it's silence he still longed to see Lothlorien so he stopped there for a time and shed a few silent tears for the Lady Galadriel and the Lady Arwen. The land though silent was not dead. It seemed suddenly alive, as if an old friend had once again come. Legolas as long last viewed the mallorn-leaves in the spring.  
  
"Fair Lorien! At last I can view you in your beauty, but why doth thou come alive again for me? Do you long so for the fair elves of Middle-earth again? The elves never again to be found in this land as they have seen the sea. The sea is a beautiful thing but my heard bid me come to my home in the trees once again. The wood-elves belong in places fair like this, but I fear I must someday travel North once again to my lands, for my father and kin still are at home there," With that Legolas stayed in fair Lorien once again alive for a time but after many months he bid it Farewell and as he left the forest once again lay silent.   
  
Legolas traveled to Fangorn and so went south, he headed towards Gondor, for it was the land of a friend he would forget not even as he lay dead. Aragorn, know as Strider to some truly was Estel. He was a 'hope' for all Middle-earth. As Legolas traveled south he felt once again an old evil that dwelled in the land. He was at awares as he felt that with the casting of the Ring into Doom not all evil had fled. Legolas knew why the forests of Middle-earth were calling to him. He had to fill the void in his heart and only in these lands could he do so. But not only for that was he brought once again to the land of his birth. There was an evil in this land and the Fellowship was being called to once again find a way to end this evil. The others passed away and Legolas was alone. He must try to rid the evil. He felt a sorrow as he knew his heart must once again wait.   
  
His father had always tried to make him to marry and settle, but his heart was free and he could not. His heart was yet to be won, and if he chose to marry it would be for love, not for what his father wanted. Legolas loved to roam and his heard would not settle. Every elven maiden his father had chosen had no freedom or spirit to roam. He once again would have to wait till he found the one.   
  
Legolas set out to find what evil was no again poisoning Middle-earth.   
  
Near the edge of Fangorn Legolas found something that brought back many memories of times past. There in the grass lay an elven cloak with a broach like a leaf. It was one of Lothlorien, but it was there anew. There were only eight such cloaks as this and many of them were now gone and in ruin, save his, Gimli's and Aragorn's. Gimli's cloak was in the other land now. This cloak had been Aragorn's, but how? Confusion crossed the elf's fair and beautiful face. He read the tracks and found it was only five days since the cloak had been dropped. There were amongst boot prints of a man, Orc prints. The Orc's had taken a prisoner and it was likely kin of his dear friend Aragorn. Even if the man was killed, Legolas should at least find his body and bury the kind of his friend. Legolas remember the Three Hungers and thus became the One Hunter and traveled following the Orc tracks headed south, taking the cloak with him.   
  
He came to the shores of Anorien and fond a reminder of all that is evil. After traveling for many weeks with little rest he came upon the band of Orcs were they were resting as the sun was high. He had found it hard to get much rest as he remembered how he had to keep going to find dear Merry and Pippin, so even now when whom he searched for was likely dead he had to keep on.   
  
From the tree's he searched for the prisoner to see if he was still alive, but did not find a man, but instead a girl of maybe 16 in a torn gown and on her knees crying with her long brown hair covering her face. A pair of men's boots lay nearby. His heard went out to her, he knew what he must now do. Something that is hard for even a group of men to gain the courage to do, he must now do…alone. 


End file.
